


Study

by adieangel



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, HCu, Wilson POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adieangel/pseuds/adieangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wears colors  more than she used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote (Is it still a drabble if the word count is almost double what it's supposed to be?). Trying my hand at something.

She wears colors more than she used to. For a while, he noticed, the subtle shades of grey that dominated her wardrobe. But now the reds are back, the pinks. The bright colors that make her look like sunshine.

She smiles more, even though - somehow - the ring is missing. The blue-grey of her eyes are lately more blue than grey. There's more curl in her hair, more bounce in her step. He wonders, every day, whether Lucas has caused this change in her.

He finds himself on the second floor balcony, overlooking a deserted lobby. A summer storm rages outside, cooling the heavy evening air. He almost calls out when he sees House pass below, but stops himself. He watches his best friend swing wide the glass doors of the clinic, and hears another door open beyond. In the darkness, he can only make out whispers, a feminine gasp, then nothing at all. The silence is heavy, loaded with unspoken words and hidden caresses.

He finally understands.

Cuddy is happy.


End file.
